


Dirge

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Morgana's passing brings peace.





	Dirge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and events of BBC's Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

She lies dead on the hillside, a crumpled heap of black fabric and dirty tangled locks, her wide-open eyes sightless and dull.

Her tormented soul hovers for a moment, homeless and uncertain. What happened? How did it come to this? 

Merlin helps Arthur. They hobble towards the lake, leaving the sad corpse of the last High Priestess behind.

But Morgana wasn't there. The real Morgana hadn't been there in years. She left when rage and insanity took over. Now the soul, suddenly free from all mortal shackles, takes flight to rejoin her abandoned true self. 

Finally, Morgana will find peace.


End file.
